


Five Times Geralt Saved Jaskier From His Thirsty Fans And One He Didn't

by PinkGold



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguad Geralt, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Crack, Folk Music, M/M, Singer Jaskier, blame this on Joey Batey folk band, fluff prevails, in a world free from angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/pseuds/PinkGold
Summary: The name says it all. Chaos entailed.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 29
Kudos: 619





	Five Times Geralt Saved Jaskier From His Thirsty Fans And One He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! There you go! I've been working on this for the last week or so. The idea came from a conversation with [AranGondor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranGondor/pseuds/AranGondor) and she helped me since the begginig. Lob you Jo <3  
> Also thanks [Nashapixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashapixie) for helping with a quick beta-ing.
> 
> With all that said, hope you guys enjoy it!

1.

The concert had been going great, in Geralt’s opinion. The fans were being particularly civilized today, Jaskier hadn’t done anything stupid as of yet, like taking off his shirt like in his last gig. Geralt grimaced at the memory, in only five seconds his shirt had become dust amongst his fans.

Not today, though. Today Jaskier wasn’t making trouble. He hadn’t let go of his guitar the entire show and kept singing with no distractions. His band mates, especially Priscilla, seemed as if they were having fun. All in all, it felt like a successful concert for the White Wolf band --Geralt had been against the name, and Jaskier promised they would change it. Later. In the future. Someday. Hah.

Something fast shifted, catching Geralt’s attention in a millisecond. Jaskier accidentally gotten a little too close to the audience, closer than they had agreed on before the show. He looked so immersed in his music, eyes miles away, as if looking in the face of music itself --and Geralt would be stupid not to admit how much he loved when Jaskier entered that state-- that he paid little attention to where his feet were taking him.

Jaskier crouched, he was so close to the fans now. Geralt tensed, looking as Jaskier’s tie (why did the stupid man decide to wear a  _ tie?) _ dangled so close to the audience’s reach, Geralt almost had a heart attack. Damn Jask for making him take this bodyguard job, his life would have been so stress free otherwise.

Geralt wasn’t fast enough. Before he got to nudge Jaskier back, a set of hands caught the offending piece of cloth and hauled Jaskier forward, who in turn almost fell face down on the ground with a pitiful yelp.

Geralt’s breath hitched, quickly pulling Jaskier’s back and saving his life just before the crazy fan succeeded getting him off the stage. Agreed, the way he grabbed the singer by the hem of his trousers wasn’t the most dignifying thing he’s ever done, but he got the desired outcome: Jaskier falling back on his bum into the stage, safe and away from creepy hands.

He looked around the crowd to see if he could find the cultrip, but whoever it was, was long gone.

Jaskier got up on his feet, looking only a little bit disgruntled by this whole affair, and mouthed ‘show must go on’ to Geralt, who in turn nodded and took a few steps away from him. His narrowed eyes never left Jask as he walked. He wasn’t entirely convinced his lover was fine, but the conversation was probably going to be delayed until they got home.

And one would think folk music fans wouldn't be this fanatic.

2.

Geralt sighed, swiping his eyes at the fifty fans lined up in this small room at the back of the stage with a frown. He hated meet and greets. The good thing was he only had to stand behind Jask and look angry at people who tried to get too close. He could do that, he did that almost everyday.

At least the food was good.

“I  _ love _ these canapés. I’ve never eaten something so delicious.” Jaskier said in between bites, as he ate while the rest of the security crew held back the queue of fans.

“That’s because you haven’t eaten for four hours and been jumping on stage like a child.” Geralt stated.

“Mm,” Jaskier swallowed, “you are one to talk, you stood there with me. Eat some.”

But Geralt shook his head.

“I’ll eat later, let’s get this over with.”

The singer took a gulp of his water, cleaned his hands on his shirt (seriously? where are his manners?) and stood.

“I’ll just hit the toilet first. Am I allowed that, Mr. Bodyguard?”

Geralt held back the urge to smack Jask on his head and rose from his seat as well.

“Lead the way.”

They were coming back from the toilet when it happened. Geralt learned later from the others bodyguards that they let it slip, and if that didn’t make Geralt lose his mind he didn’t know what would. 

But a fan, a tall man, almost the same height as Geralt, but far from as build, managed to get pass security and at this moment was sprinting towards Jaskier in a very gawky manner. Jask, in turn, let out the most depressing high pitched scream Geralt has ever heard and froze mid step, expression paling by the second.

In a fight or flight moment, just as the crazy fan opened his arms wide to capture Jaskier in a messy and painful hug, Geralt puts himself in front of Jaskier and awaits regretfully for the impact. Last thing he saw before he had his arms full of crazy fan, was his face morphing into dread and regret, and maybe --and didn’t that just made Geralt’s day-- a pinch of fear.

The fan quickly disentangled himself from Geralt, his face now as white as a sheet and he stuttered out an apology, not meeting Geralt’s eyes. The security team then decided to do their jobs and took the fan away, scolding him all the way back to where he came from. Geralt sighed, adjusting his clothes.

“Remind me again why did I take this job.”

Jaskier, who was yet to move from behind Geralt, takes a step to the side and tilts his head.

“Because you love me?”

The hum that leaves Geralt’s throat was already to be expected.

3.

“Would that be all, sirs?” the waiter asked, writing down their order.

“Yes, thank you.” Jaskier answered, dismissing the waiter mindlessly before resting both elbows on the table and leaning forward, eyes never leaving Geralt’s. “I’ve been thinking a lot about some stuff lately.” 

“Oh?” Geralt said absentmindedly, his focus growing on the place their legs were touching. It wasn’t anything sexual, Geralt would kill Jask if he did that kind of thing in public. But the touch felt warm, intimate. It grounded him.

So he let himself relax, enjoy his date, and leaned his leg closer to Jaskier’s. Today they weren’t lead singer of a famous folk band and his bodyguard. No, they were just Jaskier and Geralt, boyfriends out on a date.

It has been over a few weeks since they last gotten out by themselves to enjoy life without having to worry about their jobs. Of course, Geralt had a constant eye out for danger, but that didn’t matter.

What mattered was that Jask was having a good time, that he was resting and smiling that cute little smile of his he only gave when he was relaxed. This life of being a famous person wears Jaskier out more than it would other people.

Jask, beneath his flamboyant façade, was a very introverted person. That’s why most of their free time they spent huddled together in their apartment. Geralt didn’t mind that, on the contrary, he loved having his tiny flower close to him.

But today they decided to go out on a date and enjoy a meal together like a normal couple. They’ve never came out publicly, which is a tactical play from Jask’s manager, but they never hid how close they are. The media loves to point out their tight friendship, Geralt scoffed internally, but never once called them lovers.

Geralt was fine by that. He didn’t want random people snooping around their private life, and if the rumor that Jaskier was single got him more fans, that was also great.

He was paying attention to what Jaskier was rambling about his new favorite TV show (as though Geralt hadn’t watched every episode with him) as they ate when, by the corner of his eye, he spotted someone approaching them with that glint in their eyes that was characteristically of Jaskier’s fans.

Not wanting to alarm Jask, Geralt held back the urge to groan and pinch the bridge of his nose. He locks eyes with the girl, probably not older than 20 years, and shots her his most murderous glance.

No one was bothering Jaskier today. It was his day off, he didn’t have to deal with other people. The girl’s eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights and quickly turned away, making a beeline to the bathroom. Bless his intimidating powers.

Geralt turned his focus back to Jaskier, pretending nothing happened, but by the sweet look on his face, Jask knew what Geralt had done.

“Thank you.” Jask said honestly, giving his foot a little caress with his own.

Geralt shrugged and started eating again.

“It was nothing.” 

4.

“ _ Don’t _ do it, I  _ beg _ you.”

“Nothing bad will happen, Ger, trust me a little.”

“It’s  _ them _ who I don’t trust.”

Jaskier sat back on his car seat with a pout, to which Geralt groaned. Sometimes Jaskier could be such a child. 

They had just arrived to the city of the band’s next performance, the entire band and the rest of the crew tired of the fifteen hour flight they took. Geralt couldn’t wait to get to their hotel room, bask in the bathtub and relax his sore muscles, but Jaskier was making their way to the hotel difficult.

Of course there would be hoards of fans waiting for them on the streets, vibrating excitedly as they waved frantically at their car. The windows were black, so Geralt didn’t know  _ how _ they knew it was their car. Maybe they could smell them.

But Jaskier, the innocent, lovely Jaskier with an ego problem, wanted to open his window and wave back, which was the stupidest idea he’s ever had. Anything could happen if he opened that window. At least he gave up, Geralt could rest a little better against his own seat.

But just as he closed his eyes to get some sense of peace, he hears the whooshing sound of a window opening. He turned to Jaskier in the same second, watching horrified as he put his head outside the window and waved to the fans.

“Hello, hello--OOHHH! GERALT!” Jaskier’s screams were muffled by the amount of fans piling up against the open window. They were trying to pull him out by force.

“Fuck.” Geralt swore. He quickly moved closer to Jaskier, grabbed him by the shoulders and tried pulling him back inside, but the fans weren’t letting him go. Jaskier whimpered, lamenting quietly to himself, and Geralt had to restraint himself for slapping him in his stupid head for disobeying him.

He instead starts slapping the fan’s hands until one by one they let go of Jask and they could close the window before anyone tried anything funny again.

Jaskier was breathing heavily like a wounded animal on his seat, shocked expression in face.

“You idiot.” was all Geralt said.

5.

Geralt was sure most things he did for Jaskier weren’t in his job description. ‘Can you go to the grocery store and buy more cereal?’, ‘Ger, can you pick up? It’s my manager’ and ‘I think the sink is broken, can you fix it?’ were what he dealt on a daily basis.

He wasn’t sure himself why he spoiled the brat as much as he did, but alas, he always ends up doing things for him when Jask asks, especially because Jaskier always express his gratitude in the best ways possible. But right now, the thing Jaskier asked him to do felt too much.

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Geralt nudged Jaskier’s phone in his direction, who shrieked and pressed himself farther into the couch cushions.

“Take that  _ thing _ away from me!” he pointed an accusatory finger at the phone as if its existence deeply offended him.

“It’s  _ your _ phone.”

“I don’t care, we’re buying a new one tomorrow.”

“You just have to delete the photos, Jask, don’t be dramatic.” Geralt scowled, turning the white screen back to himself and examining the photos Jaskier received once again.

This, Geralt thought while swiping to the right, was really a first time.

And honestly, they should consider Jaskier lucky it hadn’t happened before. He heard from other celebrities that constantly receiving dick pics and nudes was a common thing, which had him disturbed for the rest of his day.

Now, looking at these pictures, anger started gathering on his chest. He didn’t think twice before tapping erase on every dick he saw.

“These animals with no sense of privacy keep harassing people for no reason, I swear to god I’m finding this small guy and crushing his balls so hard he faints from pain…” he mumbled a series of other indecent phrases under his breath while he saw the pictures get erased as his chest filled with retaliation. One by one.

“Remind me again never to get to your bad side.” Jaskier said once Geralt was done.

+

The loud noise of Jaskier tapping his pen against his chin in a constant tap tap tap, was driving Geralt crazy. Of course, he couldn’t say anything, talking to Jaskier while he was deep in concentration always got him out of it in a snap, and would take him hours to get in that headspace again.

So for the next three hours he endured Jask nervous twitches.

“I give up.” he says, getting out of his chair and dragging his feet towards Geralt on the couch. He slumped next to him unceremoniously and hid his face on the crook of Geralt’s neck. “Writing lyrics is so hard.” he whines.

“Yeah, well, it’s the life you’ve chosen.” he answers, not taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

“Ugh, just cause you don’t like my music doesn’t mean you gotta be cruel.” he pouts but doesn’t disentangle himself.

“Don’t like your music? Jask, I’m your number one fan.”

Jaskier snorts.

“Uhhhuh, you don’t even like folk music.”

Geralt finally set the book down and shifted slightly until he faced Jaskier.

“I don’t need to like the genre to like your songs, or your voice, for that matter, or the happy smile you have on your face when you sing, or how your eyes shine at the end of each song, or how you turn to me after every concert and beam excitedly or how you hug and kiss me like there’s no one else in the world, only the two of us, when we get back home.”

Jaskier freezes, looking at Geralt with a blank expression as he processes everything Geralt just said. He blinks and everything seems to move in order again. Jaskier’s face turned a deep shade of dark red as he opens and closes his mouth, for the first time in his life without a quick comeback.

Geralt thinks it’s cute.

“Wow, I’m--uh, ok.” his breath trembled as he looked at Geralt, who couldn’t hold back his smirk anymore. “Ugh, just-- come here.”

Their lips clashed with a surge of emotions coming from Jaskier. Geralt left a soft gasp at it, but rested his hands on Jask’s hips, bringing him gently to sit on his lap and taking quick control over Jaskier’s messy kiss.

They kissed for what felt like hours, just enjoying each other’s company and closeness as their hot tongues slidded together eagerly. Jaskier grew more agitated, grinding his hips down in slow waves. Their cocks touched, and Jaskier smiled as he kissed Geralt’s neck, a quick victory move he did whenever he got Geralt to let out a guttural groan.

Geralt’s grip on his hip grew steadier then. With little difficulty, he got Jaskier to spread his legs wider, getting their cocks closer still. He glowed with pleasure, lolling his head back on the couch as Jaskier whined once Geralt started rutting ruthlessly against him in a maddening rhythm.

Jaskier was gasping now, both hands with a tight grip on the couch, knuckles going white. He mouthed Geralt’s neck hurriedly as he moved his hips down in time to Geralt’s.

“Please, please, please, hgn--” he pants over Geralt’s ear, surging another wave of pleasure through him and suddenly he can’t wait any longer. In a blink of an eye, he got both of their jeans opened, relaxing as how much easier they both breathed now, with only the thin cloth of their boxers on the way.

He teased Jaskier, circling the wet spot on his boxers with his index finger, smirking against Jaskier’s jaw as he bodily trembled. His finger traveled south, following the hardened cock until he found his balls, which budge involuntarily.

“Stop teasing,” Jaskier moans, but still moves his hips towards the touch, drinking everything Geralt gave him without asking.

Geralt gave the balls a gentle squeeze, loving the way Jaskier spams over his lap before taking pity on him and driving his boxers down, and right after, his own. Jaskier shuddered, arching his back with a sharp intake of breath as Geralt wraps his big hand over their cocks, tugging them together tentatively.

His eyes flutter close for an instant, letting the feeling of their dicks sliding together under his tight grip wash over him. Jaskier licked his way into his mouth again, easily losing his mind to this blissful moment.

Once his hand was slick enough, Geralt stopped being nice. Jaskier shouted when his hand accelerated its pace, tugging roughly at their cocks while his other hand squeezed Jaskier’s ass. 

“I’m- I’m so close,  _ Ger,” _ became the only thing Jaskier new how to say, like it was his personal mantra. It only took one more twist of his hand to get Jaskier over the top, freezing in ecstasy as white gushes of cum painted Geralt’s t-shirt.

Jaskier’s perfect unruffled face as he came --his eyes heavy with lust and cheeks just as red as his lips-- tipped him off a moment later. Releasing the warmth from his gut with a grunt.

“Will you finally let me write a song about you?” Jaskier asks once they both recovered from their orgasms.

Geralt snorts and kisses him lovingly on the forehead.

“No.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa!!! what do you think???!?!!? comments and kudos are welcomed! thank you!! <3  
> you can find me over my tumblr [sparkly-angell](url)


End file.
